1. Field of the Embodiments of the Invention
Embodiments of this invention relate generally to field of electronics and more specifically relate to a power regulation scheme that may be utilized in computer processing systems or other electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A voltage regulator is an electrical component that outputs a constant voltage level. A voltage regulator may use an electromechanical mechanism, or passive or active electronic components, and depending on the regulator type, it may be used to regulate one or more AC or DC voltages.